


Family Friends

by WildRiverInTheSky



Series: Code Name Serenity [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildRiverInTheSky/pseuds/WildRiverInTheSky
Summary: This is my "What if" from my Code Name Serenity story. I was writing the conversation between Serena and Darien. It was about what would have happened if both of their parents had lived. It got my mind working and it sounded fun to write.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Series: Code Name Serenity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059497
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter One

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta.

Serena chuckled as she snuck into Darien's room at the lake house. Their families had been going on vacation for twelve years together, and she was continuing the prank war that she and Darien had started shortly after they met when she was six and he was eight.

She was looking for a place to hide the wireless speaker, and she opened the drawer in the nightstand next to his bed. She noticed a photo was laid in there upside down, and she lifted it up. She was completely shocked at what she found. It was a picture of her from the last time they were at the lake house all together. It was obvious from her expression that she didn't know the picture was being taken. Unlike most candid photos, she looked good. Really good. She was in a bikini that she didn't remember being that small on her, and she was smiling. She pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of it. She laid it back where it was and closed the drawer. She then found a different place to hide the speaker and made sure her phone was connected to it. She then quietly left the room.

She made it back to her room and pulled up the photo on her phone. She stared at it. Why in the world would Darien have it, and why would it be hidden in his drawer? She frowned, set her phone down, and closed her eyes. "Be objective," her mother would always say. She imagined a friend coming to her and asking what it meant. She'd ask them to describe the photo. So, she did in her head. She was sexy, like really sexy, in it. Also, it was obvious that the picture was taken without her knowledge. Why sneak it unless it's… what? Why hide it? She smirked. Maybe because if she knew he was taking it, then it would reveal something.

She stood and began pacing. The real problem was that she couldn't be objective about him. She wanted it to mean he had feelings for her that he was keeping hidden. She stopped dead in the middle of the room and smirked. Her parents were secret agents, and she had access to all sorts of gadgets.

She dashed into her parents room. They had gone for a walk together on the beach. She raided the secret stash of surveillance cameras they had and grabbed one. She then linked it to her phone and ran to Darien's room. She set up the camera angled towards the drawer. She needed answers. Was it just a photo he'd taken and forgotten about, or did he look at it often? She activated the motion sensors and left.

She then went to her room and dug through her bikinis that she brought. Bingo. She had the one from the photo of her. She put it on and headed out to the pool. She smiled when she noticed that Darien was the only one there. He had his head in a book of course. She walked over and dove in the pool. When she got out, she walked over to him dripping wet. "What are you reading?"

Darien reluctantly looked up at Serena. He knew he was about to come face to face with her while she was wearing some bikini. He'd been trying to ignore her in whatever she was wearing. It was why he was so glad he brought a book down to the pool. He looked up and all of the blood rushed south. She was wearing that bikini. Shit. He tried to keep his face calm and replied, "It's for my bio class. Not all of us have as easy a time as you when memorizing everything."

She rolled her eyes, "As if you don't have a genius IQ."

"Just not as high as yours."

She shrugged, "I'm just awesome. Put down your book and come swim with me. It's a nice day out. Let's have some fun."

He'd like to have some fun with her alright. "I'm fine studying right now. Go ahead and swim."

"Fine." She then turned and dove into the pool, giving him a great view of her ass. She really hoped he was looking.

Darien focused back on his book and sighed. Now all he could think about was her perfect ass as she dove into the pool.

That night, Serena laid in bed. She had decided to hold off on her prank. Playing ghost noises through a wireless speaker sounded unimportant to her now. She wanted, needed answers.

The motion alert went off on her phone, and she pulled up the camera feed. Her jaw dropped. Darien had his cock in his hand, and he was pulling out the picture of her. He held it and stared at it while he jerked off. She couldn't look away. She felt incredibly guilty, but it also got her so hot. She watched him cum, and he moaned out her name. He cleaned himself up and stared at the picture again. He sighed and told her photo that he loved her.

Serena noticed tears running down her cheeks. She wiped them away quickly and clicked off the camera feed. She was so incredibly happy. He actually loved her back.

Next, the guilt set in. She hadn't expected to catch him masterbating to the photo. She just wanted to see if he pulled it out and looked at it. She chuckled. He did pull it out after all. She realized she invaded his privacy. Now, how to make up for it?

She jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom. She fixed her hair and makeup then went to her closet. She pulled out her robe, removed all her clothes, and slipped it on. She checked herself in the mirror. She looked sexy. Good.

She pulled up the camera feed manually and saw that he was laying down with his eyes closed. She disconnected the camera and darted across the hall. She quietly opened his door and snuck into his room.

She removed her robe, tossed it in a corner, laid on his floor, and spread her legs. She then slid her hand down to her clit and pictured him jerking off. His long hard cock in his hand, the look of pleasure on his face. She then let out a moan and ran her other hand up to her breast to play with her nipple. She arched her back and pinched her clit. She moaned louder, and she heard Darien stir.

Darien awoke to a noise in his room. He rolled to look at what was going on, and his heart almost leapt out of his chest. There was Serena, solely clothed in moonlight, looking wanton and touching herself. He watched her play with her clit as her other hand was on her breast. He was hard as steel. He then almost lost his fucking mind when he heard her moan out his name. She looked like a naked sex goddess.

He was out of the bed and out of his mind. He actually growled at her and pulled her hand off her clit only to replace it with his face between her thighs. He sucked on her clit, and she whimpered. He then devoured her pussy. He licked, nipped, sucked, tasted, and fucked her with his tongue. He didn't even remember when he had pulled her legs up over his shoulders and lifted her hips to get a better angle. She came hard, and she had to use her arm to cover up her screaming out in pleasure.

He looked at her and gave her a cocky grin. "You're welcome."

"Mmmm." She was so blissed out, she couldn't make a coherent word.

"I'm assuming you didn't get lost since we've been coming here for twelve years."

She shook her head.

He leaned over, picked her up, and carried her to his bed. "I take it you want me to fuck you now?"

She shook her head again, "I want you to make love to me. I love you."

His feral grin slipped into a soft one. "I love you too." He sat down hard on the side of the bed. "I'm so relieved you love me back. I love you so much. I'd do anything to be with you. Even if that meant just letting you use me sexually. I'm so relieved that's not what this is to you though."

She shook her head and chuckled. "Don't get me wrong. I want to use you sexually, but I love you too. My heart has fallen for you completely. At the same time, you are so fucking hot!"

He snorted, "Says the hot naked girl with that damn bikini. The one I think Venus herself created for your body."

"You're a fan?"

He nodded and pointed at his cock, "I'm a huge fan."

Her eyes lit up, "Show me. I want to see your cock."

"What?"

"I want to see your cock." She blushed, "It looked so good on video."

He was confused. "When did you see a video like that?"

Her blush spread, and she leaned over and pulled the wireless speaker out from under his bed. "I was going to play ghost noises on this as a silly prank." She then opened his drawer in the night stand and pulled out the photo of her. "I was going to put it in the drawer first. I found this."

He interrupted, "Please tell me you're not mad that I took it. I'm so sorry."

"I'm not. Also, you may want me to finish the story." She pointed at the camera. "I put a surveillance camera in here. I had to know if you remembered the picture was there or if it had been left and forgotten."

He groaned, "You saw me jerking off to the photo of you."

She nodded, "I did. I felt so guilty for invading your privacy like that."

His eyes darkened with desire, "So you made sure I caught you masterbating too?"

"Are you mad?"

He laughed out loud at that. "You're kidding, right?" He kissed down her neck, past her collarbone, and down her breast to her nipple. He then sucked it and gently nipped at it. He smiled when he heard her moan. "I'm glad you caught me. It got you in my bed naked. I'm tired of jerking off to that photo. It's a hollow substitute for you. Especially since I love you so damn much."

"I'm relieved that you aren't mad at me. I need to know how many women you've slept with. I… I'm on the pill for medical reasons and if-"

"Zero." He shook his head. "Every damn time I go on a date, it goes badly. I try to kiss them at the end of the night, and when I close my eyes, all I see is you. One time, I called the girl Serena. You're all I've ever wanted."

She smiled. "So, I don't need you to run out and buy condoms." She kissed him. "I'm a virgin too. You'll need to be gentle with me the first time."

He nodded and walked to the bathroom, grabbing a navy blue towel. "Scoot. I'll put this under us. All we need is to have our parents find blood on my sheets. Your parents are secret agents. They'd never find my body."

She laughed and let him lay it down on the bed. "Smart thinking. I'd hate it if they killed you."

He chuckled, "The threat of death isn't enough to keep me from having sex with you. We'll just be stealthy about it."

"Which is why we should wait until the week is over before we tell them we're dating. They won't be checking beds then."

"We make a great team." His gaze heated up. "Now, on to the sex part of the evening."

"Oooh. Yes, please. Get naked. I've seen your sexy abs. Now, show me your big cock."

"Enthusiastic much? How would you know it's big? You don't have anything to compare it with."

She rolled her eyes. "I didn't realize I had my airdrop setting wrong one day on the bus. I got so many dick pics!" She shuddered. "You'd think some of those guys wouldn't want to advertise a small penis."

"That's sick!"

He stripped off his sleep pants and boxers and stood there nervous and naked.

"Well, that's going to hurt. You're huge." She laughed, "Maybe I should lose my virginity to one of the dick pic guys first. It wouldn't hurt as much."

He let out a low feral growl, "I'll be gentle. You won't be having sex with anyone other than me. Ever. You're it for me."

She smiled at him, "You know I was teasing. You're it for me too." She kissed him sweetly on the lips. "So, how was it picturing me while you're actually kissing me."

"So fucking good. Especially since you're naked and in my bed." He ran his fingers through the folds of her pussy. "You're wet."

"Of course I am. I'm here with you, and it's going to be so much better than all of those times with my vibrator. I named it Darien."

He groaned, "I'm going to make you feel so good."

He laid her down and kissed her as he slid himself inside of her, feeling her barrier tear. "Sorry I hurt you."

"I'm not." She paused. "Okay. I'm ready."

He began slowly thrusting in and out of her and watched her face for pain. What he saw was pleasure. He heard her moan out his name and began thrusting a bit faster and deeper. He moaned when she picked up the rhythm and began moving under him. She moaned out in intense pleasure. That drove him wild, and he started thrusting harder and faster. "Are you okay?"

"Fuck! Yes. More please. So good." She was arching her back and digging her nails into his ass.

He lost it from pleasure. He began rutting into her as hard and fast as he could. He brought one hand to her clit and started flicking it. He watched her fall apart and orgasm right before he spilled himself into her. He collapsed next to her and smiled.

"Well, I already want to do that again. That was amazing!"

"Let's wait until you heal a bit. Then we'll be having lots and lots of sex. I'm already addicted to you." He kissed her bare shoulder. "I love you so much."

She smiled at him, "You told my picture that you loved me after you masterbated. I was so happy that I cried. All I wanted was your love."

He pulled her to his chest and made her the little spoon. "You've had that for so long now."

"And, now that I know it, I'll never let you go. You're mine."

Darien sat up, grabbed the towel, and cleaned them both up. He then climbed back in bed with her and set an alarm on his smart watch. They then fell quickly to sleep.

At four in the morning, Darien carried Serena to her room and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead and made his way back to his room. He fell back asleep with a smile on his face. The pillow still smelled like her.


	2. Chapter 2

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

Darien looked across the room at Serena and smiled. He was completely in love with her, and they were about to tell their parents that they were together. He hoped her father took it well. He didn't want any issues with them being together.

Serena smirked and drew her parents attention. "Mom, Dad, I have a boyfriend I'd like you both to meet. I'm crazy about him." That not only drew her parents attention, but also his. It was interesting to him that his father clenched his jaw. He didn't look happy with her announcement. Not at all.

Her father sighed, "Bring him around, and we'll meet him." Darien watched as her father looked at his and gave him a very small nod. His father relaxed. He then added, "I'd like to take him out for coffee to get to know him better." Darien's mother actually smirked.

He found it incredibly interesting that it was obvious that her father was going to chase this man away, and his parents were happy about that. He saw that Serena noticed that too.

Serena shook her head, "Daddy, don't be mean to this one. I'm in love with him."

Her father looked visibly upset. "How can you claim to be in love with someone you haven't introduced us to yet?"

"Daddy, if I told you I was dating him, you would have tracked us. I wanted the chance to date him and form my own opinion of him. Who wants the pressure of their parents in their relationship?"

"How great a guy can he be if he doesn't want to meet your parents?"

"But, you know him." She smirked, "I'm dating Darien."

His mother teared up and said, "Oh, thank goodness!" as she brought her hand to her heart.

Her father narrowed his eyes at Darien. "Do I even want to know why she waited to the end of our vacation to tell us you were together?"

Serena laughed, "Yea, like we really wanted the pressure from all of you." She rolled her eyes at them. "We're in love."

Her mother smirked, "Now your bromance can extend into in-laws."

At the same time, both men said, "It's not a bromance!"

Darien's mother rolled her eyes good naturedly. "Sure it's not, honey."

Serena smirked at Darien. He walked over and kissed her on her forehead. He pulled her into his arms and held her.

All four parents looked at them and smiled. Serena's father said, "We've been hoping for this since you were six and Darien was almost eight. You have no idea how happy we are right now. Your mothers have already planned your wedding."

Her mother objected, "Don't be silly. They get to make those decisions, darling. We just have... suggestions."


	3. Chapter 3

Blueeyeddevil06 Thank you for being my beta

Serena used her key to let herself into Darien's apartment. She tucked her shoes away to hide them from sight and took her groceries to the kitchen. She put away her surprise purchases. They were his favorite coffee, orange juice, and some of the boring healthy snacks he liked. She put her favorite ice cream in the freezer. That was for her, she wouldn't eat the snacks he liked.

She tucked the grocery bag away and smiled at the evidence around the apartment that she was in his life. The plant on the counter by the window was one. She watered it and rotated it so it would grow straight. It always tried to lean towards the sun.

She smiled when she heard her text alert go off. Darien texted her: Test went really well. I'm exhausted, headed home for a nap.

Serena smirked and headed to his bedroom. She removed her clothes and climbed in his bed. This was the first major test he'd had since they started dating. She was going to show him that there were better ways to de-stress after a hard test.

She laid there with her phone and remembered to text back: I'm so proud of you. I hope you have fun relaxing.

She laid her phone down on the nightstand next to the picture of her. She knew he still had the picture of her in her bikini tucked in his drawer. It was a reminder to them of how they got together. She suspected he looked at it a lot though. She did get a frame for it, it needed to be preserved.

She heard his key in the lock, and she pulled back the covers and laid out on his bed. She made sure she did her best centerfold pose.

He walked in and dropped his bag. His jaw dropped, and his eyes got wide. He immediately started stripping off his clothes. He tossed them, climbed on the bed, and ran his hand over her body. "You are the single sexiest thing in the world."

She gave him a sultry look. "I wanted to help the man I love de-stress after a hard test. That, and I'm really horny. You studied so hard I didn't get to see you the last couple days."

"Move in with me, and we'll fix that. I hated studying for the first time in my life."

"You're such a nerd. I'll move in with you. Lucky for you, I find nerdy incredibly sexy."

"Thank goodness. I just want to be able to fall asleep next to you every day."

"Speaking of sleep, did you still want to take a nap?"

"Yes. Right after we have sex." He raked his eyes over her body.

"Deal. So come and get me, big boy."

"I'll show you how big it is." His eyes flicked to her pussy, and he saw she was wet, so he thrust into her and moaned. "Best place in the world."

She smiled at him and flexed her inner muscles. "Show me what you got."

He growled low in his chest and began thrusting into her. She moaned out her pleasure and arched her back. He lost himself in her. He took her with deep, powerful thrusts designed to bring them both to the edge of bliss and then hurtling over. They both orgasmed together, and he collapsed on her.

"That's not enough."

She gave him a sated smile, "I thought it was amazing."

"That's not what I mean." He climbed up off of her and out of bed. He went to his drawer, pulled something out, and joined her in bed again. "You are the most incredible woman I've ever met. I fell in love with you irrevocably when I was twelve. I watched you punch a bully in the nose. He had been mean to someone you didn't even know. You're the kindest, most amazing woman I've ever met. Having you move in with me isn't enough. Will you marry me?"

Serena's eyes grew large. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you. You've always been there for me through everything, and I want to go through the rest of life like that."

He held out the engagement ring, and she shook her head. "You want everyone to be able to tell I'm engaged, don't you? That ring is huge." She slipped it on and looked at it. "I love it, it's perfect."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He then pulled the covers over them. "Now, it's nap time with my fiance. When we wake up, I'll be bringing you to orgasm again." He kissed her forehead. "I have everything I've ever wanted in my arms right now."


End file.
